Bed Time Sories
by peachylaura
Summary: Ron is telling his first child a bed time story about the "Famous Harry Potter."


  
Bed Time Stories  
Ron is all grown up now with a child of his own named Charlotte, after his brother Charlie. I hope no one has done this plot before , but with 13,000+ stories I don't really know. Here's my version, enjoy....oh yeah, review too please.  
  
I only own Charlotte, the rest belong to my favorite author.  
  
  
Ron sat down to tell his young daughter, and only child a bed time story. With his wife smiling in at them from the doorway. His daughter looked like every Weasley child should, bright red hair, fair skinned and freckled head to toe. Like any child her age she wanted to hear stories of the famous Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione, she knew them all almost by heart. As any young child would she knew her Father as Dad, so she didn't realize that the Ron in the stories was her Father. Ron decided to tell her one of his favorite adventures, the adventure of the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
"Well Harry was so determined to stop who he thought was Snape from stealing a valuable stone that turned metal into gold and gave the holder everlasting life, that his two best friends couldn't convince him not to. So they did what any good and courageous friends would do", Ron said with a smile. "Ron and Hermione went with him."  
  
"Cuz they were brave Griffindores, huh daddy." asked little Charlotte.  
  
"Yes", replied Ron. " But also because they loved Harry too much to let him go alone." "So they ran into their first challenge right away, a three headed dog named Fluffy that belonged the grounds keeper Hagrid, the three had to play a wood carved flute that was made by Hagrid himself, to lull the dog to sleep."  
  
"Is Hagrid a half giant daddy, like the one that comes to our house sometimes?" asked Charlotte who was quite fond of questions.  
  
"Yes he is Charlotte," answered Ron. "And he was just as nice as the man who visits us."   
"So right after the three made it past the three headed dog, Harry and Ron fell right into a pit of Devils snare, because you see, each of the professors had set a trap to stop anyone from getting to the stone who wasn't supposed to."  
  
"Now Hermione being the clever girl she was, got the three out of the trap with a little help from the boys," Ron said with a huge smile on his face. "Next they came to a room full of birds and harry, who was also clever, figured out that the birds were really Charmed keys." "Next," said Ron, "there was a mad dash made by all three to get the key. "Finally the Key was apprehended and the three could go on to the next task, whatever that would be."  
  
"They opened the door to what was a giant chess board," explained Ron. "Well Ron being one of the best player around took charge and got the three across by playing." "However to make it Ron had to sacrifice himself to the queen." "Yes," said Ron very dramatically. "He was a very brave boy, that Ron." Which earned him a chuckle from the doorway.  
  
"Next came Hermione's chance to shine," said Ron not to excitedly, seeing as he only knew the rest from storys as well. "She was one of the Cleverest and smartest witches to ever come to Hogwarts and a little logic problem from Snape couldn't stop her," Ron stated rather proudly.  
  
"Harry went alone after that, Hermione went to take care of an unconscious Ron." " He didn't find Snape though, He found a young Professor Quirrel and defeated him, the Professor was working for you - know - who." summarized Ron not wanting to make the story too scary.  
  
"When they made it out the three young heroes were all awarded many house points a won the House Cup for Griffindor," said Ron thinking that was a good way to end the story because it was getting late. "Goodnight honey."  
  
"But wait daddy, in the end, did harry get the girl?"  
  
"what girl?" Ron asked, a little confused.  
  
"The heroine, Hermione, did Harry end up getting Hermione?"  
  
"No," Ron smiled as he reached for his wife's hand. "I did."  
  
"Harry got your Aunt Ginny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like the ending, I thought it was cute! If you read it, then then reveiw it!  
P.s. I am working on my other story, Going Home, I just had this story floating through my head!  
  
  
  



End file.
